


Fine Art: DeidaraXOC

by Gavorchesan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deidara - Freeform, F/M, Humor, OC, Romance, naruto - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorchesan/pseuds/Gavorchesan
Summary: This will be the ultimate piece of art, he thought. There could only be one true artist, he said. And then he met her. That's when he learned art was an explosion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, Please leave a review or a Kudos

 

 

The first time he saw her, he knew she _was_ art. Long hair, and deep blue eyes. They were so similar, yet her nose was shorter, and slightly turned up at the ends. Not only that, but her eyes seemed like they were in a different world.

Ya, she was a piece.

It pissed Deidara off. Here she was, this thin legged creature in her new uniform, looking all sorts of happy. He grit his teeth. How dare she be happy. The explosion corps was no place for a girl who looked like she would blow away at the slightest provocation. It was likely because it seemed like she _wouldn’t_ last that caused the interest. Besides, temporary ‘flashes’ seemed to be calling to him lately. His tastes hadn’t been able to be formed in art yet- but it seemed like it was on the way. But she was taking _all_ the attention. Of course, a famed singer turned ninja was bound to do that. That made him narrow his eyes, crossing his arms.

She crossed the room, and the fat old man smiled, giving her the Iwagakure headband as a sign she had passed. She smiled, almost jumping, her hair bouncing prettily. The other men in the room covertly watched her breasts bounce as she raised her arms, tying the headband on.

He couldn’t wait to see her explode.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“This is your Captain: Deidara.” He had been sculpting in his private studio was she was brought in. He gave a sigh, hating to be interrupted. He ignored his subordinate who began leading _the_ _girl_ around, and continued to move in fingers in the slick clay into abstract shapes, focusing. The world slowly disappeared into that magical serene concentration he so craved. Slowly he formed a thin edge, testing his own prowess. He got excited as he realized it may have been the best piece he had yet done.

And _just as he reached the end_ disaster hit.

“Wow! That’s really great!”

His hand shot out, the piece, and his pride, utterly destroyed. His pupil shrunk, his mouth open, a darkness descending over his face. And now, on the opposite side of the table was _her in all her glory_. The voice that was flawlessly trained to be as a siren had failed to elicit even a touch of sympathy in him, he thought, as his almost all-consuming rage took over. It would have ended badly- No doubt his subordinate thought it would by his blue face. Except he caught a glimpse of the girl’s face.

She look horrified, then she grabbed his wrists.

“I’m _so_ sorry captain Deidara. I was just so impressed.” She turned, leaning down to pick up the clay that fell on the floor to gently putting it on the workbench before him. “It just _when I see great art,_ I get so excited.

His eyes widened. His chest suddenly felt strange as he stared at her.

For some _damn_ reason, his anger suddenly transformed into some other feeling.

His pupils got even smaller, and he just _knew_ that it was over then.

 

With a moment he sighed, and the room seemed to lose it’s tension. The subordinate watched in shock as Deidara sighed, then put his hands on the table to lift himself up.

“Hmmm. Whatever, un.” With that, he left his studio, looking irritated, but feeling strange and maybe a bit justified.

The girl had a quizzical look on her face, confused at the dramatic changes in mood from her new captain. She turned to the subordinate, who looked like he had been brought back from the dead.

“What an interesting guy.”

Deidara smirked as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Now listen here,  _ un _ ! This is a  _ very  _ important mission, and I don’t need any of you messing it up! Got that!” She watched as the blonde gesticulated grandly, as if performing in a show that only these select team members could see. The girl admitted to herself that he had the charisma to be a superstar, if her captain had wanted that.

She kept her face forward, paying close attention. She had worked hard to dig out this small space in the Explosion corps. She was a fairly well renowned singer, her work selling in most of the five great nations. She was even going to star in an upcoming movie about the world of Shinobi. But what she had wanted to really know is what it was like to be a ninja. Her heart beat against her chest, remembering the hell it had taken to be considered, the way many other ninja looked at her. They didn’t think she belonged here. She knew the team captain- Deidara, had thought that too. She could see it in his face, only a few years older, but infinitely more calculating. He hadn’t been pleased, and neither had her manager. 

But here she was, under the pretense of learning for her new roll. And she found that despite the fact the captain had been less than cordial, she found him attractive. Not that it made him less of an asshole, but it was something she couldn’t deny. 

And that’s why she stood as only one of two girls in the entire squadron. Because she knew she had to do this. 

Her resolve did weaken when she saw the blonde man come towards her, his red uniform and brown jacket firmly sticking to him. His blonde hair covered an eye, but she only had to see the other to know she wasn’t going to enjoy whatever he said.  

“Hey, miss  _ virtuoso.  _ You’ll be coming with me.” With a hand on his hip, she knew that this would either end up with them kissing- or killing one another. 

It was an artist thing. 

  
  
****


	4. Chapter 4

The first bomb went off quickly, and she was quick to perform handsigns to set off the remaining concealed ones. Then, she tripped the wire she had set up for the barrage of kunai before high-tailing it back to the pre-determined meeting place.

She had almost reached it, but she had failed to see the ninja hidden above her, higher in the trees. She felt a sharp pain as a kunai hit her shoulder, and she lost her footing, falling to the ground and crashing hard.

_ Dammit _ , she thought.

The smug ninja jump down, ready to finish the job. She watched in horror as his sword swung down.

Then stopped in midair. Her eyes widened as the man struggled to lower his sword, but was stopped by what seemed to be a ghost. Then she saw the clay on his blade. Her eyes flickered high above, and she saw the barely trace of blonde before the guy threw the sword to the side, taking out a kunai.

He might have had a chance if he had run, but his fumbling was his downfall.

“Amatur.” A humoured voice behind the man said. He turned, but the figure was gone-  That’s when she felt two arms pulling her up. As she looked up into Deidara’s near face, she felt her own go red. He smirked towards the man.

“Boom.” 

And then the man went out with a bang, swearing one last time at them.

Deidara frowned. “Everyone’s a critic.” The girl looked up at him, relieved, but also impressed.

“Captain! Your style!” He looked down, wondering if she was going to say something stupid again. Instead he was shocked as her eyes were wide in wonder.

“Yeah?” She put her hands out wide.

“SUPER FLAT!” 

He rolled his eyes, then let her arms go. She fell the short distance to the ground, bobbing her rear end. She scrambled up, quick to follow him.

“That a compliment!” She called out.

“Moron.” Yet, he had a feeling she was on to something. 

Man, he hated this chick. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

He was back in his studio, much later. Missions done, and just a nice long week of creating ahead of him. At least, that’s what it seemed like. He was sitting at a perfectly clean workbench, his hands not even touching the clay in the boxes at his side. Instead he had his elbows resting hands holding his face.

Superflat, she said. Not to mention later how she childishly called his precious explosions a ‘bang’. What a freak. 

His heart beat loudly against his chest. He was a purist when it came to art, all his efforts focused towards his goal. Still, those dreaded thoughts pressed in. 

He was still lacking  _ something  _ in his art. 

His mind went to him holding her, her on his back, skin against skin. He bit his lips, then stood, throwing a random piece against the wall. 

“Captain.” He nearly jumped out of his skin, turning. There she was, holding onto what looked like a grocery bag. She looked nervous, knowing she must have stumbled onto a private moment. “Forgive me- I thought you might be hungry.” She held out the package, at the door, knowing she shouldn’t enter this sort of threshold. 

He turned, walking over.

Instead of taking the food, he took her to his bed. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

 

Time passed, love-making continued, and Deidara felt his world begin to turn. The longer he claimed this girl, the more his art seemed to take on meaning. Perhaps, even, to last. Edges smoothed over, like the way his hands worked her flesh. She returned his passions with her own form of provocative acceptance. 

They laid naked on his studio cot, like the young teenagers they were, daring the world to enter. No one knew why the young captain seemed to accept the new girl so easily. He was careful they would not suspect how she had become as crucial to him as creation itself. 

That’s why it destroyed him, when she left. 

 

He  _ threw  _ the table across the workroom, his aides rushing out. The letter lay on the floor in a crumple, the ink barely visible. He screamed at the people who dared stay, and caused all sorts of havoc that would take weeks to fix. Confusion was thick in the air, and most assumed the young artist was having a temperamental art day.

As soon as it was empty, the young man sunk to his knees, jealous, insecure, resentful and enraged. 

How dare  _ she _ . 

 

The letter lay, unassuming before him.

 

_ Deidara- I have been asked by the Tsuchikage to go as a singer to Konoha. I didn’t have time to find you, and tell you. I won’t be back. Keep working on your art! You’re amazing! _

_ Love You- _

 

She has signed it with her name, curly and cute and all the things he hated. He knew that most of all, he hated that the village dare do this. How dare they move her like a pawn. How dare she just go, his muse, his most trusted love. 

His eyes narrowed. 

He would be the ultimate artist. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

When the girl woke up, she was halfway to Konoha. She had been confused, hazy and startled to find herself packed away in a caravan. Her fear turned to anger as she saw her manager across her. 

“What the hell!” She proclaimed. Her manager shrugged, his explanation simple, about how if she wanted to expand her career, and help her fellow Rock Ninja, she was to work there. She would have killed him, except for his next words.

_ “Master Deidara recommended this course of action.” _

That is what had broken her. 

 

Months later, when she heard the news that Deidara had defected, and taken a Kinjutsu with him, she knew why he no longer wanted her.

She was no longer his muse. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

So much time had passed that when he saw the sign, he almost didn’t recognize her on it. Begrudgingly he admitted that time had only managed to improve on what he had lost. That long hair had become even longer, and her face matured into full beauty. Those feelings of anger, jealousy and possessiveness he thought were gone apparently hadn’t abated in the least. No, they had only grown and transformed him. Her dress was short, and there wasn’t much coverage as far as shoulder’s went. It was a progressive, sexier version that he couldn’t bear. She was supposed to remain in his memories, only revealing herself to him.

Sasori must have noticed his distaste, for his companion took a long look at the billboard, then turned to him.

“I wouldn’t have thought it possible. Are you appreciating the beauty of something besides your own ridiculous art?” 

“Hmh! Sasori, my man, you’re definitely wrong about that. I find this to be rather cheap sell out. Look at it. There’s not a drop of art in it.”

The puppet master turned, beginning to walk. 

“I disagree. The singer has been rather popular for a number of years. I’d wouldn’t mind creating a puppet out of her. She’ll no doubt be remembered as a pioneer of her craft.”

Just like Sasori expected, Deidara sneered, scoffing loudly. 

But there was no point in drawing it out, since Deidara’s preconceptions of art had always been wrong. Besides, the singer really didn’t interest him. It just was mildly entertaining to ruffle Deidara’s artistic feathers.

Deidara angrily turned away from the poster, continuing his walk. Now his day would be completely ruined. He was simply not capable of doing work whenever _she_ was in his head. 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

 

It didn’t her long to realize that no amount of victories, platinum albums and well sung aries were going to help her after so had been left behind. She couldn’t say where he was currently. His tracks went cold after he became an international terrorist, and her manager told her, in no short term, to forget  _ him.  _

No amount of favors, drugs or sex could do that, she knew. She focused on the one thing that actually could hold her attention: humanitarian work. She felt a need, in one way or another, to redeem him. So, after her super mega tour, most of the money went to the people she felt needed it. Orphanages, health cores, hospitals. She had paid off the dept of thousands of people, paid for their lives. It had somewhat worked, if not completely consoling her.

Here, her tour would end. Bright lights illuminated her singing on the large stage, here in the land of Rain. The concert here was free, open to the public, since the land had been hard by ninja wars. It had been a strange event, the grim leader of the Village Hidden in the Rain staring her down when she made her request. His strange, purple ringed eyes gazing into her soul, testing her mettle. Her smile didn’t fade, her charisma strong. Eventually, hearing her proposition of donating most of the proceedings to the nation (food fees, etc), he agreed, and that’s how she ended up performing on one of the few, rain-free nights.

Being the final night, she had to make it a good one. She gave her most of her soul- the parts that she could. The people who had been so grim and gloomy had eventually warmed up to her act, screaming in a frenzy. 

It had been normal, nothing really sticking out. She saw some ninja guards from the city, likely to supplement her own bodyguards. 

After finishing she bowed, then her entourage setup to stay for the weekend in one of the nicer hotels there. They were lucky, for as soon as they got inside heavens opened, and it poured so hard she could hear the banging on the metal roof far above her suite. 

She was left alone, as was to her taste. Her room already had everything she could want- almost everything. She was quick to create a clone of herself, sleeping, then crawl out the window. The metal was slick, but she carefully made good time in the street below. Her disguise was simple- a frumpy dress with a waterproof cloak. Put an old woman's handkerchief over her hair, a hat over that, and she was someone's’ cranky old aunt. 

She didn’t plan on going too far- she just wanted to go to the bar she they had passed earlier. She smelled something amazing- ramen? And she didn’t want to miss out. It was a tradition she had with her self. She didn’t know if the ramen here could beat Konoha’s, but why the hell not?

The bar was empty except for the man serving. He greeted her with common nonchalance, casually talking about the menu. She had picked out her fair, and was waiting when the door opened behind her. The server welcomed them in, and continued cooking. She didn’t get a good look at them, besides thick black cloaks and large farmers hats. The server brought her food, then turned to the men who had taken a seat at one of the tables behind her, asking what they wanted. 

One gruff voice answered that he was fine.

The other voice almost made her drop her chopstick.

“Well, I think that whatever the old woman's having would be good, un. Sasori my man, you are wasting a  _ golden  _ opportunity here. Smells good.”

If she hadn’t spent years training for surprises, reporters popping out of nowhere, men stalking her, and occasionally ninja attacking her, she may have blown her cover. Her heart was beating madly, but she calmly continued taking bite after bite, the delicious meal turning into dirt for all she noticed. 

After eating, she casually adjusted herself, covering her face a little more before she stood, putting on an older voice to thank the man, and handing him a generous tip. 

She turned, in her peripherals  _ seeing him.  _ The man he was with was short and had many layers on, hiding from the storm. Him, Deidara. She wanted to run to him, scream at him,  _ lay in bed  _ with him. 

But it was too late. She walked out of the shop, and as soon as she turned the corner she started shaking. In the alley her hate came off, water drenching her long hair. As she looked to the sky, she saw a lone bird, looking for shelter. 

After all, how could she possibly catch an explosion? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 

_ Boom _ . 

 

I had spoken too soon. For me, I finally realized how to do it. Another explosion sent me flying, along with the guards. The girl who was disguised as me was screaming, but I regained my ground, dressed as a guard. 

It turns out all I needed to really do was be myself, and then the explosions would follow. I felt the blood on my face as I sent a few kunai at the young man, who blocked them with no effort. It terrified me that he had known. 

_ Deidara. _

His eyes seemed to glow, the fire he had started burning high around them. He was in that black cloak with red clouds. His golden hair flew as he sent barrage after barrage of small clay figures at them. I, having a much more intimate knowledge of him, had been able to evade and survive. Broken bodies surrounded me, and I ended up on the floor, confident my arm was broken.

She lifted her head, watching him approach her- the girl disguised as her. She could tell that he was angry, and only got angrier as he approached. He had come in all his glory, for his revenge. He wasn’t listening to the girl begging for her life, telling his that she was not the star he was looking for. 

With all her strength I managed to stand, though my knees were shaking. I couldn’t be a coward, not even to save myself. My heart beat hard as I stepped forward, footsteps quiet. Seeing the girl before him, clothes in tatters, made me angry, maybe even a bit envious. 

She saw the realization of the blonde haired ninja, his fury of being fooled.

I ran forward, kunai in hand-

 

Blood dripped to the floor.

The girl screamed in terror, but she must have been on her last tendrils of strength, because she fainted.

Deidara stood, turned, eye wide. The wind whipped through the area, droplets of light rain coming through the patchy roof his explosions had penetrated. I felt a drop on my own face, dirt coming off.

Blood dripped of the hand Deidara had used to penetrate my chest. For a moment we looked at one another, and I felt a sort of unreal clarity. Slowly, I saw his eyes widen, and to my surprise he looked horrified, the realization dawning on him. The was a glimmer of  _ affection  _ there that wasn’t expected.

Hm. Maybe I had been hasty. Unwittingly, I leaned forward a tad. 

“Captain.”  I felt his hand move, and  _ then  _ it all came. The pain, the delirium, the fog. He pulled his hand out, and I fell back, expecting concrete. Instead, he caught me in his arms. To my surprise I saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes, his teeth gritted hard. 

“Stupid, un!” He seemed to growl. “Why the  _ hell  _ would you do that?”

“You.... still.. Have a... short temper, captain.” I was looking at him, but at the look he gave me, then I  _ needed  _ to not see him. Dumb captain. I was the one dying. 

“Shut up!  _ Why?  _ Why did you do that?” At that moment he realized the time was short, and his entire soul seemed to come out. “Why did you leave? Was your  _ career _ worth it? My girl, if you die and don’t tell me I will  _ never  _ forgive you!”

My eyes widened, then there was a moment of lightheadedness. Then, a quaint smile came to my lips.

“My manager insisted  _ you _ requested it.” Then, for the first time in the longest time, we both gave one another weak smile. Yes, all was right now. I had never stopped mattering, as he hadn’t. My vision started to stall and I started coughing. He became terrifying. 

“I  _ will _ kill him.”

“Dei-”

“Don’t try and stop me.” I smiled.

“No...After all... art-”

I felt his lips on my own, a deep kiss.

Then, blackness.

XXXXXXX

Deidara looked up, mouth set in a deep anger. He held the dead girl in his arms, finger becoming tight.

 

“Art...  _ is an EXPLOSION!” _

 

For a three mile radius, there was a huge boom, consuming the area. 

  
  
  



End file.
